El diario Clave
by super legenda
Summary: Muchas historias se han hecho sobre un "Diario 4" hecho por Ford, pero... ¿Que pasaría si este diario fuese hecho por alguien mas? Alguien que da conocimientos y felicidad a una persona con un motivo... regresar y destruir todo.
1. Hola Gravity Falls

**Hola Gravity Falls.**

Todo empezó cuando el respetable Fiddleford McGucket decidió invitar a su sobrino Larry a su mansión durante el verano.

Larry McGucket se consideraba un chico normal de ciudad, tenía 13 años, pelo castaño, ojos azules y usaba anteojos, cuando Larry volvió a su casa recibió la noticia de manos de su padre Eugenio McGucket.

\- Larry ¿Recuerdas a mi hermano el tío Fiddleford?- pregunto su padre.

\- ¿Cómo lo haría si no lo vi nunca? – le pregunto Larry.

\- Cierto, bueno Larry… mañana lo recordaras- le dijo Eugenio en un tono misterioso.

\- ¿A qué te refieres papá? – pregunto el niño, dudoso.

\- Bueno… mi hermano no confraternizo mucho con nosotros debido a que estaba medio… chiflado, pero se ha curado y te quiere ver mañana Larry.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Genial! Siempre quise saber cómo era después de que me contaras todas esas historias de que era un gran científico- le dijo excitado el chico.

Eugenio se rio, aunque Larry no lo demostraba debido a que era medio tímido, el salió mucho a su tío en cuestión de amor a la ciencia.

\- Me alegra que te guste hijo, te irás esta tarde y pasaras todo el verano con el- le dijo Eugenio con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Todo el verano? ¡Espectacular! Así podrá enseñarme más- hablo el chico aun más excitado.

Los dos comieron con tranquilidad unas pizzas y se fueron a la parada del autobús que llevaría a Larry al pueblo de Gravity Falls.

\- ¿Mama no vendrá a despedirse?- pregunto triste el niño.

\- No – le respondió el padre,

Larry bajo la cabeza.

\- Debido a que la veras en Gravity Falls.

\- ¿¡En serio!?

\- Si, y…- empezó el padre en tono preocupado.

\- ¿Qué pasa papá? ¿Tiene que ver con mama?- pregunto muy preocupado el niño.

\- Si, veras Larry… Gravity Falls puede sacar a relucir un lado que no sabías que tenias, o si lo sabes aun así te lo sacara.

\- ¿De qué hablas? –pregunto Larry sin entender nada.

\- Veras Larry, tu madre… oh vaya, llego el auto bus ¡Adiós!

El empujo a su hijo hasta que se metió en el autobús, no sin cierta resistencia de parte de Larry, el cual se giro al meterse y empezó a abrir la boca, pero justo se cerraron las puertas y en un momento su padre era solo un manchón.

Larry suspiro triste debido al no saber lo que quería decir su padre sobre su mama, y se fue a sentar en última fila.

\- ¡Larry! ¿Eres tú?

Larry giro la cabeza a toda velocidad al oír esa voz, y se lastimo el cuello, al lado suyo estaba su mejor amigo Dipper Pines, junto con su hermana Mabel.

\- ¡Dipper! ¡Mabel! ¿Qué hacen acá?

\- ¡Vamos a visitar a nuestros tíos! – grito la excitada Mabel.

\- ¿Ustedes también tienen un tío en Gravity Falls?- pregunto sorprendido Larry.

\- Si, Stanley y Stanford Pines ¿Quién es tu tío? – le pregunto Dipper.

\- Fiddleford McGucket- respondió Larry.

A Larry le pareció que los gemelos se sonrieron entre sí, pero decidió no preguntar.

Las horas pasaron y se volvió de noche, los tres amigos se durmieron, y cuando despertaron miraron por la ventana y vieron un cartel que decía "Bienvenido a Gravity Falls".


	2. ¿Donde esta mama?

**¿Dónde está mama?**

Cuando Larry se bajó del autobús, él no sabía porque, pero sintió un cosquilleo y tuvo una sensación extraña, como de que no debería estar ahí, pero no le hizo caso y se despidió de los Pines y fue hacia el señor mayor que tenía un cartel que decía "Larry", el chico vio por primera vez a su tío.

Era un hombre bajito que tenía un sombrero que le cubría toda la cabeza, unos relucientes anteojos que parecían tener esmeraldas, y una mirada que sorprendió un poco a Larry: Parecía como la mirada de un loco que haya dejado de serlo hace unas semanas.

\- ¡Larry! - grito Fiddleford con una voz bastante aguda.

\- ¡Tío Fidd! – respondió el aludido y corrió a abrazarlo.

Los dos se pusieron a charlar un poco de las cosas típicas, hasta que llegaron a una enorme limusina.

\- ¿Eso es una limusina? - pregunto excitado el chico.

\- ¡Si sobrino! ¿No te dijeron que soy inmensamente rico debido a las ventas de mis inventos? - Pregunto McGucket.

\- No ¿Cuántas ganas? - pregunto el niño hablando bajito.

\- No tanto, solo unos 500.000 Dólares a la semana- respondió su tío como si nada.

Ambos se quedaron callados en el viaje en la limusina, que los dejo enfrente de una mansión enorme, tan enorme que después Larry se preguntó cómo no se desmayó.

\- Esto es… Fantástico- dijo el chico casi sin habla.

Su tío le dio una gran sonrisa y toco un botón y el portón se abrió.

\- ¡GUAU!

El lugar en donde entro era el más espectacular de todos, y eso que entro en varios espectaculares.

Un mayordomo apareció en una de las muchas puertas.

\- Señor y señor McGucket, la cena está servida- les aviso el hombre.

Se fueron a una cocina en la que todo, desde las fuentes a las servilletas tenia gemas preciosas, y disfrutaron una larga y esplendida comida.

\- ¿Por qué aún no está mama? – pregunto Larry de repente.

\- Ella fue hace un rato a comprar una cosa a Stanford Pines en la Cabaña del misterio- le respondió su tío.

\- ¿Stanford? Dipper me dijo en el autobús de que Stanley es el que vende productos- aseguro Larry.

\- ¡Tienes razón! Bueno, aun no es muy tarde, así que podrías ir a la cabaña y sorprender a tu mama- le propuso Fiddleford.

\- ¡Que buena idea tío Fidd! ¿Me puedes decir en donde está la cabaña?


	3. Poder del tiempo

**Poder del tiempo.**

Cuando Larry llego a la cabaña del misterio se la quedó mirando, Dipper le dijo que por unas extrañas situaciones Stanley Pines la había cerrado y le dejo la gerencia a su empleado para poder explorar junto a Ford, pero Stanley extrañaba la cabaña y la volvió a abrir después de un año dejando al empleado de sub director.

Larry dejo de mirarla y entro, lo primero que le llamo la atención fue que había una abertura detrás de una máquina expendedora, y recordó también que Dipper le dijo que la gente ahora podía ver el laboratorio de Ford siempre que haya alguien supervisando, el chico se imaginó que su madre debía estar en el laboratorio y entonces el paso la apertura y se encontró en un ascensor, toco el botón "3".

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo Larry se quedó paralizado, ese laboratorio era lo más hermoso que haya visto, incluso más que la mansión de su tío, avanzo lentamente y entonces escucho unas voces y él se escondió detrás de una columna y se puso a escuchar.

\- ¿Estas segura que quieres hacerlo? ¿No piensas en la reacción de tu familia? - hablaba una voz de hombre que Larry imagino que era Ford.

\- Completamente, la misión que me encargo Bebe Tiempo de vigía y agente encubierta termino, aunque me duela debo volver- respondió la voz de su madre: Lara.

A Larry se le acelero la respiración ¿Adónde iba su mama?

\- Por desgracia, después del Raromagedon mis poderes temporales se fueron completamente así que necesito lo que te encargue- continuo Lara.

\- Si, ya tengo lista la pistola temporal ¿Lo harás ahora? - pregunto Ford.

\- Si- respondió Lara con tono decidido.

El chico se asomó a mirar y observo como Ford sacaba una pistola con un símbolo de reloj de arena, y el disparo al aire haciendo que se abra un portal azul.

En un primer momento el portal se veía normal… al menos tan normal como Larry imaginaba que sería uno, pero de repente, este se volvió amarillo y se vio un ojo de este color, Ford y Lara chillaron del susto.

Unas manos negras agarraron a su mama y la llevaron hacia adentro, entonces el portal se empezó a cerrar y a Larry le pareció que el ojo le miraba, entonces un manchón marrón salió del portal y cayó cerca de Larry, quien observo que era un libro que tenía en la portada una mano negra con un "4", el chico sin saber porque, lo agarro y salió corriendo del laboratorio.


End file.
